List of programs broadcast by Playhouse Jack
This is a List of television programs that are currtenly, and will broadcast on Playhouse Jack in the United States. Original Series *Jack's Clubhouse *Jack House of Kids *Baby Veggietales *The Chipmunks and Chipettes *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monsters_vs._Aliens_(TV_series) Monsters vs. Aliens] *''Teen Titans Go! '' *Beware the Batman *''Turbo: F.A.S.T.'' *The Tom and Jerry Show (2013 TV Series) *''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sanjay_and_Craig'' *Marvel's Avengers Assemble *''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' *''KISS Hello Kitty'' PBS Kids/PBS Kids Sprout/PBS Kids GO! Programs *Barney & Friends *Arthur *Cyberchase *Curious George *Clifford the Big Red Dog *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That *Between the Lions *Wiggly Waffles (Playhouse Jack Original Series) *The Wiggles *Dinosaur Train *Super Why! *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Pajanimals *Lazytown *WordWorld Kids' WB Programs *What's New Scooby-Doo? *The Batman *Xiaolin Showdown *Coconut Fred's Fruit Sald Island *Tom and Jerry Tales *Superman: The Animated Series *Rescue Heroes Squad *The Specatacular Spider-Man *Loonatics Unleashed *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! *Legion of Super Heroes *The New Daffy Duck Show *Bugs N' Daffy Cartoon Network Original Series *Dexter's Laboratory *The Powerpuff Girls *Ed Edd N Eddy *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Codename: Kids Next Door *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Foster's Home Imaginary Friends *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Camp Lazlo *My Gym Partner's A Monkey *The Garfield Show *Megas XLR *Ben 10 *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Ben 10: Ominverse *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Chowder *Batman: The Brave and the Bold *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *The Looney Tunes Show (2011) *The Amazing World of Gumball *Justice League (TV Series) *Young Justice *The Super Hero Squad Show *Green Lantern: The Animated Series *Pokemon: Black & White *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Beware the Batman *Regular Show *Adventure Time: with Finn & Jake *Teen Titans Go! *Dragons: Riders of the Berk *The Tom & Jerry Show *Lego: Legends of Chima *Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Scan2Go *Cartoon Planet Disney Channel/Disney XD/Disney Junior Original Series *Phineas & Ferb *Fish Hooks *Gravity Falls *Kick Buttowski *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012) *Motorcity *Tron: Uprising *Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja *Mickey Mouse's Clubhouse *Handy Manny *Special Agent Oso *Jungle Junction *Chugginton *Timmy Time *Jake & The Newland Pirates *Rolie Polie Olie *Higglytown Heroes *The Koala Brothers *Tinga Tinga Tales *Doc McStuffins *Octonauts *Lilo & Stitch: The Series *Little Einsteins *Sofia the First *7D Nickelodeon Original Series *Spongebob Squarepants *Fairly OddParents *Penguins of Madagascar *Fanboy & Chum Chum *TUFF Puppy *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Robot & Monster *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *iCarly *Victorious *Big Time Rush *How to Rock *Dora the Explorer *The Backyardigans *The Wonder Pets *Wow Wow Wubbzy *Yo Gabba! Gabba! *Ni Hao Kai Lan *Olivia *Team UmiZoomi *Bubble Guppies *Mike the Knight Ruccing Shows *Robotboy *Steven Spielberg Presents: Animaniacs *Steven Spielberg Presents: Tiny Toon Adventures *Steven Spielberg Presents: The Plucky Duck Show *Steven Spielberg Presents: Freakzoid! *Steven Spielberg Presents: Pinky and the Brain *Waynehead *Duck Dodgers *The Big Cartoonie Show *The New Batman/Superman Adventures *¡Mucha Lucha! *Krypto the Superdog *Jackie Chan Adventures *Samurai Jack *Tom and Jerry Kids *The New Scooby-Doo Movies *The Tom and Jerry Show *The Scooby-Doo Show *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show/The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries *Scooby-Doo & Scrappy-Doo *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! *The Replacements *The Emperor's New School *American Dragon Jake Long *The Bonkers *Kim Possible *Mickey's House of Mouse *Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers *All Grown Up! *Rugrats *My Life as a Teenage Robot *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Danny Phantom *Hey Arnold! *The Wild Thornberry *Little Bill *Blue's Clues *Blue's Room *All That *Kenan & Kel *The Amanda Show *Drake & Josh *Zoey 101 *The Bernestains Bear (1985 & 2003 TV Series) *Make Way For Noddy *Pokemon *Ozzy & Drix *Men In Black: The Series *Fraggle Rock *Tom and Jerry (1940-2005) *Dragon Tales *The Smurfs *The Snorks *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *This Is America, Charlie Brown *Sonic X *Dinosaur King *Super Mario Bros. (TV Series) *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show *The New Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Super Mario World (TV Series) *Batman: The Animated Series *The Sylverster & Tweety Mysteries *Taz-Mania *The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show *The Land Before Time (TV Series) *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *Fievel's American Tails *Postscards from Buster *Gullah Gullah Island *Stuart Little: The Animated Series *Darkwing Duck *Tailspins *Duck Tales The Hub Original Series *Dan Vs. *G.I. Joe: Renegades *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Pound Puppies *Transformers: Prime *Transformers: Rescue Bots *Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures *The Transformers *The Adventures of Chuck and Friends *Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot *Littlest Pet Shop Qubo *VeggieTales on TV *3-2-1 Penguins! *LarryBoy The Cartoon Adventures Shorts series DC Nartion Shorts With: *Plastic Man *Super Best Friends Forever *Doom Patrol *Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld *Batman *New Teen Titans *Blue Beetle *Lego Batman *Gotham City Impostors *Thunder and Lightning *Doctor Fate *Vibe *Tokyo/Baby Superman *Shade, the Changing Man *Shazam! *MAD Presents... *Demonstrations *Others *The New Barney & Friends Show Programming Blocks *Playhouse Jack Movie (2013-Present) *Playhouse Jack Night Light Bug (2013-Present) *The Musical Place of Playhouse Jack (2013-Present) *Playhouse Jack Preschool Block (2013-Present) Upcoming Programming Category:Upcoming Show